


A Ship Sailed

by akiryus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU kinda??, Happy Ending, M/M, dick is a fangirl, dick is the biggest bluepulse shipper, everyone ends up happy, jason is alive, jason is very sassy, kaldur is confused, kaldur is still confused, not rlly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiryus/pseuds/akiryus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dick, what in the seven seas are you talking about?" Kaldur asked, quite annoyed since his friend had changed the subject so quickly.</p>
<p>"No! You don't understand! Just watch them okay? Closely. They're super gay, they just don't know it yet!" Dick replied.</p>
<p>"Are you actually being serious about this?" </p>
<p>"What? They don't call us 'The Detectives' for nothing!"</p>
<p>Kaldur sighed.</p>
<p>"Fine," He said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ship Sailed

**Author's Note:**

> An AU kind of?? Idk you decide. Anyway, I made up this head-canon and my friends told me to write a fic for it so here it is! Hope you like it!

It had been a few months since Kaldur became the leader of the team again. Although he was old enough to be in the League now, he enjoyed leading the sidekicks. He was looking over the mission logs when he heard someone come through the Zeta tubes. A name he hadn't heard in a long time.

'Recognized, Nightwing, B01'

"Kaldur!" Nightwing exclaimed from the Zeta tube he was in.

"Nightwing. Good to see you," Kaldur said, still looking over the logs. "Have you decided it is time for you to join us again?" He asked.

"Soon, but not quite yet," Nightwing said.

"Hi Dick, bye Dick," Tim said, while passing through the room.

"What? No hug for your big bro?" Nightwing yelled to no avail.

"Nightwing!" Cassie yelled, while also passing through the room. "Are you coming back now?"

"Not yet, but tell Tim I said hi!" Dick said back.

Cassie blushed.

"I will, good seeing you!" She said while flying off to go find her boyfriend.

"So, why did you come back here?" Kaldur asked.

Dick turned back around to Kaldur, and slightly observed the mission logs from earlier that day. His eyes froze on the squad assignments.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Why are Kid Flash and Blue Beetle on two separate squads? I never put them on two separate squads. Ever! What are you doing? You're foiling my plan!" He exclaimed.

"Dick, what in the seven seas are you talking about?" Kaldur asked, quite annoyed since his friend had changed the subject so quickly.

"No! You don't understand! Just watch them okay? Closely. They're super gay, they just don't know it yet!" Dick replied.

"Are you actually being serious about this?" 

"What? They don't call us 'The Detectives' for nothing!"

Kaldur sighed.

"Fine," He said. 

"Great!" Dick said back. He looked at his watch, and back up at his friend. "I have to go, but I promise you, we'll laugh about this at their wedding someday!" He yelled, while running into the Zeta tubes.

Kaldur sighed again with a small chuckle, and went back to arranging the logs.

\-----

Two weeks later, when the team has a day off, Dick gets a call in the middle of the afternoon.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dick, you were right. You were so right. How do we, they're so- I'm--"

"Kaldur? You okay? You're usually so calm and collected, I have never witnessed you like this."

"Bart and Jaime," was all he said.

Dick burst out laughing.

"Leave it to me, old friend," He said, and hung up the phone.

Dick hung up the phone, and dialed another number.

"Jason? I need you to do me a favor."

\-----

Jaime and Bart were patrolling in Gotham (on a totally bogus mission Kaldur, and Dick had set up,) when all of a sudden, they were chasing someone into Crime Alley. When they entered the alley, the tables immediately turned. Jaime was shocked with Mystic energy, and Bart knocked down, and an inhibitor collar put onto him. They were then backed into a corner, when the figure pulled out a gun, and simply said:

"Kiss, or get shot."

"Jason?" They both said at the same time.

"Do it!"

"Was this D-Nightwing's idea? Or Robin's?" Bart asked.

"Bart shut up or I will shoot the both of you."

"I-I'm confused," Jaime said.

Jason cocked the gun.

"Just do it!!!" He yelled.

"O-O-Okay, okay, okay," Jaime began, turning to Bart. "Just- um- I-uh- how do w-" 

Bart grabbed his face, and silenced him with a kiss. Which definitely lasted longer than either of them thought it would. When the two were done, Jason was gone, and they each whispered something to the other, and smiled.

\-----

When they returned to The Watchtower, the boys were laughing and smiling bigger than they ever had.

"So," Jason said from behind them.

The boys froze.

"How'd the mission go?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, please give us all the details. Every single one," Dick said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes! Okay, we're dating now! Happy? Can we drop it now?" Jaime said nervously.

"That's all we needed to know," Kaldur said. 

\-----

"And that is the story of not how they met, but how we forced these two into getting together," Dick said laughing. "To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!" The rest of the guests repeated, then taking a drink.

Bart and Jaime each blushed where they were sitting.

Dick sat down, and leaned a bit toward Kaldur.

"I told you we would laugh about this on their wedding day."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> My tumblr:
> 
> www.bleupulse.tumblr.com


End file.
